Twins, CSI's and Wraiths
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Mike Sheridan and John Sheppard are twins that were lost and finally reunited after John first joined the Air Force and then left for Atlantis. When Mike is in trouble and John bails him out, they encounter a certain group of CSI's investigating Mike's wife's death. Will the two teams succeed? Based on Joe Flanigan's appearance on CSI: Miami in Season 2. Ryan instead of Speedle.
Lt. Colonel John Sheppard groaned in irritation as he looked at his identical twin brother Mike Sheridan, Mike had gotten himself in trouble again and needed John to get him out. "You know, one day I'm just gonna leave you" he said, Mike gawked at his twin "John, you wouldn't. Not your only family" he had a flair for dramatics "Mike, we've got Dave and Dad, now get in the car and shut up!" John was beginning to lose patience with his brother again.

John and Mike had been separated at birth when one of the doctors had mistaken Mike for being dead and gave him to another family until John was older and found out the truth. When the two met, Mike was a little surprised to see his twin as an Air Force Major (at the time), but he was there when John was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel against all the odds.

The two got back to John's hotel suite where Mike met Teyla Emmagen, Ronon Dex and Rodney McKay "why am I seeing double?" Rodney muttered as he gawked at Mike and John "because we're twins" the two chorused, John and Mike were grinning with glee and pleasure. This was going to be fun, the twins drove their father crazy (when he would speak with them) and David Sheppard would just stand by and laugh as they caused a lot of chaos.

"Heads up!" Mike threw the remote at John as he threw himself onto the couch beside his brother "knock it off, hey, isn't Laura gonna wonder where you are?" He asked, Mike shrugged "she can wonder away, I divorced her when I found her cheating on me" John nodded and winced in sympathy. He'd had a bad marriage himself and knew where Mike was coming from.

* * *

Meanwhile, Horatio Caine had discovered the dead corpse of Laura Sheridan "family?" He asked Ryan Wolfe "ex-husband and brother-in-law, ironically they're both twins. Mike Sheridan and Lt. Colonel John Sheppard" he pulled out two photographs of Mike and John "which one's which?" Eric joked, Ryan gave a smirk "Mike's the one without the Air Force Dress Blues, though I couldn't find nearly anything on John for the last three, maybe four, years" Wolfe said, Horatio nodded "maybe…we need to pay the Sheppard twins a visit."

* * *

John watched as the others went to bed and Mike slouched on the couch "so, where the hell have you been and why the hell is it so damn hard to contact you?" Mike asked, John smirked "if I told you, I'd have to kill you" he said, Mike rolled his eyes as a knock came on their hotel door, John got up and walked over to answer it "Lt. Colonel Sheppard?" The redheaded man asked, John sighed "yeah, that's me. What's Mike done _this_ time?" He asked "hey! I didn't do anything!" Mike protested, John smirked at his twin "really, Mikey?"

"Shut your trap, John!"

"You started it, Mike!"

"Hey! KIRK ONE AND TWO! SHUT UP!"

John and Mike both paled, they knew not to get on McKay's bad side. "Sorry about that, sir. What can we do for you?" John asked "Lt. Horatio Caine, I'm sorry to say we've just found the body of your former wife, Mr Sheridan" Mike tumbled off the couch in shock "WHAT?"

John walked over and helped his brother to his feet "what happened?" Mike asked, Horatio looked like he was more curious of John "she was found in a swamp, but the strange thing is that she looked more than her thirty-five years" Mike looked like he was going to be sick "who would do that? Laura was a nice woman, a flirt, but nice" he muttered. John looked like he was also going to be sick "McKay! We got a problem!" He yelled to an irritated Rodney.

* * *

Rodney came to see the twins "what?" He hotly demanded "think we have a little Wraith problem here on Earth" John smirked as the realisation hit his cranky Canadian friend. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING, SHEPPARD!" John smirked at his brother "he always like this?" Mike asked "you should see him with Kavanagh at home, it's even funnier, Mike" John grinned at his twin.

John explained everything to Horatio after he signed the Non-Disclosure agreement John had (he had one just in case something came up with Wraiths and Law Enforcement on earth) "Colonel, that's a lot to take in" Horatio said, John waved him off "Colonel's for when Landry's yelling at me again. Just call me John" he said, Horatio smirked. He liked this twin. Maybe the Sheridan/Sheppard twins would be able to help the CSI's understand why these 'Wraiths' were targeting military families on highly classified programs with the government.

John called Jack O'Neill and explained what had happened "John, you sure Mike can handle this?" Jack was one of the few people in the SGC that knew of Mike's existence "yeah, Jack. He's almost the exact duplicate of me. Minus the black mark on my record and military record" he jested. John couldn't see Jack, but he knew Jack was cracking a wide grin of his own "right. You sure?" He asked him again, the Lt. Colonel groaned. Gotcha, Sheppard.

"Jack" John whined, he hated it when the Brigadier General wound him up. Jack O'Neill could be several times worse than Mike when it came to driving John insane. Jack gave John permission to include the Miami CSI's to help Atlantis defeat the Wraith on Earth, Jack also talked to Mike and convinced the Air Force to let him join. But didn't tell them his relation to one certain Lieutenant Colonel that they all despised because of one incident.

* * *

"I can't believe Jack managed to wrangle that!" Mike said as the Sheppard twins walked to the local Air Force base several days later "I can't wait to see their reactions when they meet you. Especially Maybourne" John smirked, Mike sent him the exact same smirk back "this is gonna be fun" they heard Ronon mutter, John turned and saw the Specialist grinning widely.

"Touché, Ronon, Touché" John thought as the twins met with Generals Landry and Maybourne, only Landry knew about Mike being John's twin thanks to Jack telling him about the twins. Maybourne gawked at the twins as they walked in. Mike was the exact same as John in every way, right down to their clothing size and untameable hair.

John had given Mike a spare set of his BDU's to pull a prank on Maybourne "Lt. Colonel Sheppard?" Maybourne asked "yeah, General?" Rodney had to bite the inside of his lip to stop himself from laughing as John and Mike answered in perfect synchronisation. Ronon and Teyla were also having a hard time not laughing along with several Atlantis personnel and a certain Lieutenant CSI with his team "what is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

* * *

"Well sir…"

"We figured…"

"That our investigation…"

"Into why a Wraith is on Earth…"

"Could be helped…"

"With the Miami CSI's…"

"Who found the body?"

* * *

John and Mike had succeeded in confusing the arrogant General completely. Only Landry, Jack, John's team and the Atlantean Expedition knew which twin was John and Mike.

John had a streak of white in his hair due to a side effect from his feeding on by a Wraith when Kolya captured him and held him prisoner a year ago. Mike also had that streak, but that was on the opposite side from John's due to their twin bond.

"Colonel, which one is which?" Landry asked, there was time for jokes and pranks with the twins later "Mike's the one on the left, sir. That white streak that I got from Kolya's pet Wraith? That's on the right side of his hair" John indicated the white streak on the left side of his hair "right, and why is Mr Sheridan here?" Maybourne demanded "well…should we tell him?" John asked his twin "I don't think so…should we?" Mike answered, grinning at his twin. John smirked "nah…let him suffer" the twins grinned at each other, then at Maybourne.


End file.
